


BULONG

by katlina_clara



Series: LIHIM [3]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: Their love remains evident with the soft traces of their touch, and the whispers of their soul.





	BULONG

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! Sorry hindi ako nakapag-update for two weeks. Tambak sa acads ang manang niyo. Pero eto na nga. Hahahaha.
> 
> May bonus ulit sa huli yiieee alam ko namang lab niyo rin si Kuya Julian. Kaya expect to see him there. Hahahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

In the midst of the cold, quiet night, he heard his name from a familiar tone. It started as a soft call that rested on the back of his head, until it became a loud cry that echoed all over his senses. Suddenly, a bright light entered his vision.

He woke up and held his head. He squirmed at the pain of his aching temples, and of the light piercing his sight. He still could feel the blow from last time. He tried to recall what happened but only got glimpses of crying and being dizzy.

He opened his eyes and saw a ceiling above him. He wondered where he was right away. This was not where he last found himself. Maybe somebody else found him. Hopefully, it's not the Americans.

He tried to move his body to get himself up. He groaned in pain, but still pushed to at least sit up. He heard footsteps rushing to him, and suddenly felt hands supporting his movements.

"Oh, sandali lang. Dahan-dahan. Huwag mong biglain ang sarili mo."

He quickly turned his head when heard the voice to see who it was. _Putangina, sana mga Amerikano na nga lang ang dumakip sa akin._ He wanted to stand up and leave immediately, but his body would not cooperate. He had to let things be for now.

He rolled his eyes, and sighed instead. The man next to him saw his disappointment but still managed to look at him with gentleness. He tried not to care about him. _Bahala na._

When he was able to sit up, and put his feet on the ground, Vicente gave him slippers, and a smile brighter than the sun. What a gorgeous man he is. That's one thing he can give Vicente.

He was in his _rayadillo_ uniform. He was freshly bathed, hair tucked cleanly, and his skin is as clear as the beautiful morning sky. He smelled like citrus with a hint of rice notes, and coffee. Without a doubt, he definitely had coffee this morning.

"Kamusta na ang pakiramdam mo?" he asked while trying to put slippers on his feet. Before he could answer, the young photographer stared quietly. He could remember what happened now. Every word. Every tone. Every tear. Every ounce of him.

The young colonel looked up at him with another smile. It seemed as if nothing happened. He wanted to be pissed, but he knew Vicente's nature. He was always the one to keep it cool, even if he's already under pressure, a trait Joven surely admired.

"Masakit pa rin." He paused for a bit, and thought that might have implied something else. He continued "...yung katawan ko. At yung ulo ko."

"Mukha nga. Ano bang nangyari sa iyo kagabi? Nakita ka na lamang naming nakahandusay sa daan." Vicente's eyes suddenly had a gloom in them—one he had never seen before.

"N-nahilo ako kagabi habang naglalakad. Hindi ko na alam ang nangyari pagtapos."  
  
"Ganun ba? Huwag kang mag-alala, narito ka naman na muli." Vicente held his hand softly, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He could feel the depth he was trying to reach. _Putangina naman, Vicente Enriquez. Huwag mo akong tingnan nang ganiyan._

"Hayaan mong alagaan kita."

The words rang in his head. He felt the comfort of each note of Vicente's tone rising up, but the disappointment still overpowered him. He wasn't able to resist rebutting.

"Alagaan? Para saan pa?" He said in dismay. The young colonel's bright smile slowly faded, and the gloom in his eyes grew. He sighed, and sat himself on the floor. They stared and at each other for a solid minute, before Vicente could answer.

"Joven," he said, as Vicente held his hand, and pulled himself close to him. He dug his face on his knees and continued "Patawarin mo ako."

Joven rolled his eyes at this sight. But hearing those words from his lover broke his heart. Suddenly, he heard him sobbing, and broke him even more.

He was always weak for a crying Vicente. His heart melts for him like _tablea_ in mild heat, ready to be poured in bitter coffee to make it sweet. Was it because of weak will? Definitely not. His will was never weak. But out of love? Definitely.

He clenched his fists to make room for his anger. But he realized that the room was never fit for something that slowly faded. And so, he laid his hands on the crying man's shoulder and then caressed it further to his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Tahan na, mahal ko._

Vicente looked up at him with tears all over his face. He could see the guilt in all the corners of his face. Who knew that the sunshine once his shoulders can set and turn into the dark in just a quick snap?

"Patawarin mo ako, Mahal. Patawad. Patawad. Hindi ko ginustong gawin nila 'yon. Sinubukan ko silang pagsabihan ngunit—" he stopped him with his fingers on his lips. He held his face, and wiped his tears gently.

Vicente then entwined his fingers on his hand, and gave it a good grip. It wasn't just a grip. It was _the grip._ The grip only he can get from his Enteng. It was secure, but never tight and controlling. It let his fingers dance on his, but was never too loose to let him slip out of it.

And he kissed them softly, with warmth in every peck. He felt his breath linger on his palms, and then later on his wrists, then on his forearm. Joven missed being kissed like this.

But forgiveness cannot be vouched by kisses, most especially not for Enteng's sins. Still, he let himself feel his lips plant love on his hands. He let himself be told of the sincerity of his lover's touch.

He still loves Vicente. Oh, with all that his heart could give. But he holds back because he knows he cannot yet forgive. Maybe forgiveness will come later. Maybe when they're older. At least, he loved him enough to set aside his pride and ego to give him the time to prove himself worthy of being forgiven.

_Baka sakali._

He leaned in closer to Vicente, held his face up, and placed his forehead on his. Who knew that a once simple writer now a photographer, could strip a rank off a colonel, and turn him into a young man as simple as he? He wears his uniform with dignity, and shows his bravery to the people and the Americans with no sweat. But with him, he was a simple man who feels guilt and sadness, who wishes for forgiveness, who wishes for the touch of tender love and care from his Joven.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Joven." Vicente continues to sob. "Mahal na mahal."

He took a deep breath and planted a soft kiss on the forehead. Hopefully it blooms into something beautiful this time. He then whispered, "Mahal din kita, Enteng."

Later that day, a Cruz Roja nurse was sent to take care of him. He flinched in every dab of the cloth used to clean his wounds. Vicente stood by the door and watched him while he chuckled. _Wala ka bang ginagawa't nanonood ka lamang dito?_

 _"_ A-aray!" he cried as the nurse gently ran the cloth on the wound on his face.

"Señor, huwag ho kayong magalaw. Hindi ho natin ito malilinis agad kung iiyak lamang ho kayo sa sakit."

He swore he saw Enteng shake his head and giggled. He approached them and asked if they were nearly finished. The lady responded with a polite nod, and later asked if he could do it for himself.

 _"_ Maari ho bang ako na muna rito? Magpahinga muna ho kayo. May kape at pan de sal ho sa mesa sa labas para sa inyo." He took the cloth and the small basin as the Cruz Roja nurse handed them to him. He sat on the _bangkito_ in front of Joven, and started dipping the _katsa_ in the water. _Hayaan mo akong alagaan kita._

He still flinched at every dab of the cloth. Maybe even more because of colonel's heavy hands. He tried to endure the pain, but when a wider wound was hit, he jerked and held Enteng's hand slowly pulling it away from him.

"T-tama na, Mahal. Masakit." He pulled back to check his face on the mirror, but instead the big smirk on Vicente's face. He crossed his eyebrows and looked at him in a judging manner. "Ano?"

"Wala." he giggled.  
"Ano nga?"  
"Wala nga...Mahal."

 _"_ Anong—" He realized what he had said before he was able to continue. He tried to come up with an explanation to excuse himself, but his thoughts only scrambled with his emotions.

"Huwag ka nang magpaliwanag. Ayos lamang." He noticed Vicente's smile suddenly weakened. The same gloom slowly creeped in his eyes, but he probably fought it. He looked in deeply in Joven's eyes. "Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan."

A weird feeling suddenly formed in his guts: a sadness with hints of guilt. _Hindi ba dapat ika'y galit?_ But he can't. Right now, he mourns for the heart of his lover. He pains for him. _Anong sunod mong gagawin?_

Vicente stood and reached for the basin. Just as he was about to pick it up, Joven pulled him by the arm, and placed his soft hand on his face. And with in a quick moment, they found themselves kissing.

They kissed in the view of the setting sun. Colors of blue, purple, and orange filled the highlights of their skin. Their lips pressed on each other like estranged lovers who met once again. They were, at least, almost. Only almost.

Vicente pulled him up from the bed and he followed to stand. Right then, and there, as the twilight neared, in the middle of the small room they stay in, their hearts were home, housed in their silhouette from the after glow. Their fingers danced in the hall of each other's palms, and bodies swayed by the music in their heads.

Joven felt the warmth of his lover's tears running down his cheeks, which his own followed. He then paused and pulled away to catch his breath. Vicente placed his forehead against his and whispered.

"Alam kong hindi mo pa ako mapapatawad, mahal ko. Hindi rin ako matatapos sa pagsisisi sa aking mga nagawa." He embraced him. "Ngunit sana, kahit gaano man katagal ang abutin noon, ay huwag mawala ang iyong pagmamahal."

He closed his eyes and wished quietly. He wished to remove all the pain they both are going through. He wished for their wounds to heal. He wished for the strength to forgive him. He wished that love favors them all the way.

"Sana mahal mo pa ako hanggang sa huli."

He dug his face on his shoulders, and cherished the smell of citrus, with a hint of rice notes, and coffee. Because Vicente definitely loves coffee. The memories of their fight flashed in his head, but they slowly faded as he let his fragrance linger in his smell, and replaced by the beautiful moments they had.

He embraced him tighter. He embraced him until they both felt the beating of their hearts through their chest. He then turned his pace to his ear, and whispered.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Vicente Enriquez. Hanggang sa huli."

_***End***_

_**Bonus** _

A loud knock on the door echoed in the room. Vicente knew exactly who it was. _Ano na namang kailangan ng kumag na 'to?_

He apologized to Joven as he let go of him from the embrace. The young photographer gave him a soft chuckle and a _Sige na. Pagbuksan mo na._ He fixed his uniform and opened the door.

"Enteng!" Julian, shouted. This man is absolutely whack. He sighed at the sight of him taking a peek of the commotion in the room. "Uy. Kamusta Joven? Mukhang...abala kayo ah—"

He interrupted Julian before the latter could even say anything else stupid. "Anong kailangan mo Julian?"

"Dinala ko lang 'tong lampara mo. Alam mo na, dagdag init, este liwanag sa gabi."  
"Tarantado. Akin na nga 'yan!" He grabbed the lamp and handed it to Joven. He was about to close the door, but Julian stopped him.

"Sandali lang. Ikaw naman, masyado kang mabilis. Diba, Joven?"

He shook his head at Joven, and signaled him not to answer. He turned around to face the older colonel and rolled his eyes. "Ano pa bang kailangan mo?"

Julian grinned like a mad man. He is indeed attractive, as a del Pilar, but sometimes, he does look stupid, as Julian. "Iinom tayo ngayong gabi. Diyan lang sa kabilang bahay."

"Iinom? Kita mong–" he turned his head to Joven and gave him a sweet smile. "May inaalagaan ako dito."

"Eh, kaya na niyan ang sarili niya! Malaki na yan si Joven. Mas malaki pa nga siya sa'yo, eh."  
"Tarantado ka talaga—"

Before he could finish his sentence and start hitting Julian, Joven spoke. "Sige na. Ayos lamang. Magpapahinga na lamang ako dito."

"O, hindi ba? Pumayag na ang nobyo mo. Halika na!"

"Sigurado ka, Joven? Hindi na ba masakit ang katawan mo?"  
"Hindi na gaano. Kaya ko na ito."

He turned back to Julian and let out another sigh. "Sige na nga. Anong oras ba?"

"Ngayon na! Naroon na si Goyong. Ikaw na lang ang hinihintay."  
"Sige na nga. Sandali lang."

He walked to Joven, held his hands, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Mahal, babalik ako agad. Pangako 'yan."

"Bilisan mo na, huy! Langgamin pa kayo diyan. Baka mangati 'yan si Joven." Julian snickered.

"Hay, Julian del Pilar. Pasalamat ka kaibigan kita." He followed him outside and gave Joven one last nod before he went out. Julian hooked his arm around his neck as they walked down the stairs.

Hopefully, this is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*charaaan*~ 
> 
> Hindi na siya angst!!! Hahahahaha. Oh ayan, hindi ako nanakit today. Hindi rin to NSFW. Odiba? Congrats to me nakapagsulat ako ng FLUFF! 
> 
> Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa nung mga previous parts ng series na ito. Huhuhu. Sobrang naappreciate ko kayo!!! Lablab.
> 
> Sa mga nagsimula pa lang, thank you rin!!! Sana magstay kau UWU Slsldldlc y'all keep me alive. Lablablab <3


End file.
